Coredem
Coredem is a monarch-like Bakugan that looks similar to Gorem and Clayf. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Jake in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Coredem is partners with Jake of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His defense and attack mode are grounded and solid. He punches the ground to destroy a Gate Card. The blue gem on Coredem's chest lights up the lines on his body, which run through his arms to the fists powering them up for massive energy punches that hit the ground and makes rocks float up in the air, then punches them again and uses them as projectiles to smash the enemy. A dimensional hole in his palms absorbs all energy from an attack. His main Battle Gear is Rock Hammer. The helmet-like structure on his head closes up during battle. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Coredem first appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they somehow appear in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. Coredem and Hawktor battled Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Rock Hammer. Bakugan: Gundalian Invadershe opponent It is revealed during episode 1 that Coredem and Aranaut were still in Marucho's posession until Dan introduces him to Jake, a beginner brawler. As a gift Marucho offers him either Aranaut or Coredem and Jake chooses Coredem as his Guardian Bakugan. In addition to Coredem, Jake also received the Battle Gear Rock Hammer. In episode 4, It was first defeated by Avior. But later, It defeated Avior thanks to Jake's strategies and Rock Hammer. ;Ability Cards * Phantom Vlou: Adds 400 Gs to Coredem * 'Core Knuckle: ' * '''Scale Arrow: '''Subtracts 300 Gs from the oppement * '''Dimension Hole: '''Nulifies the oppenent's ability * '''Armored Axya: '''Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Coredem Game It is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. Coredem is in the spin controller pack, which is a clip case that doubles as a spinning device, and it always comes with a translucent Coredem that comes in Pyrus, Aquos, and Subterra. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTin/BakuTriad, 730 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, and a 720 Gs BakuBoost. Its Subterra version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, 760 Gs in Combat Set, and 780 Gs in BakuBoost. Haos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad. Darkus Coredem comes in two variations, with 760 Gs in BakuShadow, and in a Wave 2 BakuBoost 800 Gs. Aquos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 740 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin. Ventus Coredem comes in only one variation, with 640 Gs in Game Pack. The pure Darkus version is the second strongest Darkus Bakugan. Darkus Splight is the strongest Darkus Bakugan at 1000 Gs. Gallery Anime Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2094_1476887103.jpeg|Subterra Coredem File:Coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem File:COREDEM.gif|Coredem's Ability Card File:002_Coredem.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem File:Rock_Hammer_&_Coredem.jpg|Unfinished molding Translucent Aquos Coredem with Silver Rock Hammer File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:IMG_3994.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Coredem File:IMG 3955.jpg|Subterra Coredem File:Picture 82.png|Subterra Coredem Other File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.20.05_PM.png|Subterra Coredem attached by Rock Hammer in Bakugan form File:crdrm.jpg|Coredem's Ability card File:BK CD Coredem.jpg|Coredem at Bakugan.com File:Clear_Coredem_BD.jpg|Clear Coredem on Bakugan Dimensions File:Aquos_Coredem_BD.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan